nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Pupa
Pupa (ピューパ Pyupa) is Zero Hagane's doll. She is the only doll that Zero is known to have a name for. General Information Personality Since she just gained consciousness, Pupa doesn't have much personality, since she is normally silent and has a closed mouth. However, she seems to be very possessive of Zero and becomes jealous when he becomes interested in another doll that is not her. Background Information After Zero gained the ability to control ghosts, he implanted one spirit that got particularly attached to him into his doll Pupa. Role Mystical Lost Village Kodomo's Days in the Field Pupa is stolen by Panti no Kodomo. Her ability is to trick the boss into aiming bullets at her rather than at Kodomo. After her fight against Mariela Kyooju, Pupa gained a human form thanks to Mariela's morphic magic. Hills of the Gods Recently, a fake god has been trying to sell its reputation, which does not suit well for most people. Zero does not care about such things and just wants to test Pupa's abilities after she gained a human form after the events of Kodomo's Days in the Field. Pupa has newfound feelings for him, while Zero honestly preferred her as a doll. He is eventually guided by Bijonu Ochosan to the eponymous Hills of the Gods, where a newborn automate golem named Ragoni is wandering around. Ragoni also happens to be the fake god everyone is talking about. Zero is more interested about the fact that they are an automate golem, while Ragoni is confused about their birth and demands answers about their identity. After defeating Ragoni, he wanted to take the golem home with him, but they refused. Unconquered Album Zero goes to resolve the incident in order to find more playmates for Pupa-chan, who seems tired to fight only with Zero's average dolls. Near the end, Zero hears a prophecy in which he would love a human girl and cherish her more than his dolls, much to his dismay. The girl turns out to be Sozai Meiwakuna and he becomes infatuated with her, however he proclaims that he'll always love Pupa more. Zero's ending shows that despite Pupa's jealousy towards any other doll Zero becomes interested, she has accepted Sozai. Hagane's Mansion The doll youkai Miyako Yamagake becomes entranced by Pupa's beauty upon seeing her from one of Zero's mansion windows. Unfortunately, she gets lost at his mansion and gets chased by the dolls scattered around the place; Zero, who now lives with Sozai, reveals that he knew all along that Miyako had entered the house and the chasing dolls were his doing. Apparently, he did it because it amused him, but after Miyako destroys the dolls in a moment of confusion, Zero goes with Sozai to confront Miyako by himself. Miyako is angry at Zero for mistreating dolls like her (since she had noticed the dolls were posessed by spirits under Zero's control) so she attacks him, but stops upon seeing Pupa (Miyako had antered the mansion to see Pupa in the first place). Realizing what happened, Zero offers Miyako to live at his mansion as a maid and she accepts as long as she could stay with Pupa. Haunted House Souls She appears alongside Zero as the 4th boss of Route 1. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Mystical Lost Village Category:Characters from Kodomo's Days in the Field Category:Characters from Hills of the Gods Category:Characters from Hagane's Mansion Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Haunted House Souls